


Corpse Party: The End of Hope

by ultimateslothiraptor



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Murder, Self-Sacrifice, like a whole lotta angst, this is gonna get sad as hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateslothiraptor/pseuds/ultimateslothiraptor
Summary: So uhhh this is happeningI was going to update my WIPs but then decided fuck it and wrote this insteadBasically a Corpse Party Danganronpa AU where a few students of Hope's Peak Academy find themselves trapped in Heavenly Host elementary school with no way out. This kind of leans away from the supernatural angle and focuses on the characters turning against each other and things don't quite work the way they do in canon because plot convenience and I just really don't know what I'm doing at allDoes not include the characters from Corpse Party other than Sachiko, so if you came for more Yoshiki Kishinuma screaming prepare to be disappointed because I love that boy too much to involve him in this monstrosity.
Relationships: Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru (mentioned), Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Chiaki Nanami closed her eyes. She had been stabbed twice in the chest, three times in the head, once through the throat with a pair of scissors. This was it. This was the end.

_Why is this happening to me? What’s going on here? And… how did I get here, anyway?_

_Where are my friends?_

_Where’s… where’s Hajime?_

The life seeped out of her body.

Ibuki Mioda was scared. And for one of the first times in her life, she wasn’t embarrassed to admit it. _You’d be scared too if you and your girl crush were trapped in a weird elementary school with no way out. And also if there were ghosts everywhere._

Her girl crush, Mikan, was trembling. “I-I’m scared, Ibuki,” she whimpered. “They aren’t g-going to forgive me. No matter what I do, they’re not going to forgive me. They can do whatever they want, and they won’t forgive me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” She buried her head in her arms.

“Hey.” Ibuki grabbed her by the arm, jerking her gaze to meet hers. Their hearts were pounding equally fast, and tears were starting to form in both of their eyes. Both of them had been shaken to their core. But Ibuki was smiling. “Everything’s gonna be okay,” she said, stroking Mikan’s back gently. “’Cause you’re with Ibuki Mioda, queen of the apocalypse!”

Mikan sniffed. “B-but we’re not in the apocalypse. We’re in some strange school.”

“Tomay-to tomah-to! Besides, this place is obviously haunted. That’s basically the same thing as an apocalypse, right?”

“I-I don’t think you understand how a-a-apocalypses work.”

“Psshaw. Your girl knows _everything_ about apocalypses! Ibuki causes apocalypses everywhere she goes with her kick-ass music!” Mikan was starting to calm down. That was good, because this façade of total cool and uncaring was getting hard to keep up. She was starting to break down just as much as Mikan was.

_You can’t do that, silly Billy! You can’t let this beautiful babe see how worried you are! She’s gonna freak! Number one rule of trying to get a super cute nurse girlfriend: don’t let your super cute nurse girlfriend have a mental breakdown right in front of you._

Sure, they were in an insane situation with seemingly no way out. But they would figure something out. She knew they would.

Sachiko giggled.

Then she giggled some more.

She had never had any kind of plan. She’d never needed one. This amazing school did everything for her. It fed on negative energy, caused death and destruction to whoever wound up inside it. But now, things were working out even better than she had imagined.

Because she could see what was happening in the ‘real’ world. Someone was coming to Heavenly Host, someone who would bring all her plans to fruition for her. Someone who couldn’t get enough of despair.

Junko Enoshima giggled.

Normally she didn’t want to. In fact, she hated every moment that she had to put up this disgusting, bland show of a stupid, stereotypical valley girl. But now, her happiness was genuine.

She couldn’t say why. But she had a feeling that her luck in this boring, lame, hopelessly hopeful world was about to turn as her classmate held up a paper doll.

“It’s called the Sachiko Ever After ritual,” Sayaka Maizono explained. “So? Are you in?”

Junko giggled again. “There is literally nothing in the entire world that would make me happier.”


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto Naegi didn’t mess around with rituals.

He knew he wasn’t all that smart. He could barely comprehend things that happened in his everyday life. Adding the spirit world into the mix? No thank you.

But Komaru looked so excited about it… he knew he couldn’t say no. “Come on, big bro!” she said, tugging on his sleeve. “This is the least you can do for not inviting Toko.”

“You guys hang out all the time! I just wanted some brother-sister time without your girlfriend distracting you.”

Komaru pouted. “So it’s okay for everyone else to be here but not Toko?”

“Hey now, not _everyone_ else. Most of the class couldn’t make it.” He looked off into the distance. “I wish Kyoko was here, but here we are.”

Sayaka felt a pang of jealousy. Makoto had been in love with Kyoko since he’d laid eyes on her. What made it even more annoying was that he didn’t seem to realize it, and neither did Kyoko, so the sexual tension had just built up and built up. She was sure it was about to reach a breaking point.

Makoto sighed. “I guess it’s fine. As long as we don’t get into, like, blood sacrifices.”

“Not to worry!” Sayaka smiled the perfect porcelain smile she made herself fake on a daily basis. “It’s just a simple ritual to ensure that we’ll stay bonded forever.”

“Maybe we should’ve gotten the whole class together for this…” Chihiro said tentatively. She was probably right, Sayaka thought. The only people here now were the homeroom teacher for the class above theirs, Ms. Yukizome; Mondo, Taka, and Chihiro, who were basically a package deal at this point; Makoto and Komaru; Junko and Mukuro. They hadn’t needed too many people, since all they were doing was cleaning up after a school festival. It had gotten late, they were sharing scary stories, and to help the more skittish in the group recover, Sayaka had offered to perform this ritual.

“True, but isn’t this better in a way?” Sayaka asked. “We could have, like, our secret little club of the cleanup crew that’s bonded for life, right?”

“That sounds fun!” Komaru exclaimed.

Junko nodded vehemently. “Yeah, yeah, totally. So, give us the deets already. Like, how is this supposed to work?”

Sayaka hopped up and down with excitement. “Yay, we’re doing it! Okay, so basically, we just need to each grab onto a part of the paper doll, and repeat ‘Sachiko, we beg of you’ nine times in your head, one for each of us.”

“That’s it?” Junko tilted her head skeptically. “And just like that, we’ll be friends forever?”

Sayaka nodded. “Then you grip on really tightly, and pull it into nine pieces. As long as we have those pieces, we’ll always be friends!”

Komaru rolled her eyes. “See, Makoto? It’s totally harmless. How can you not be on board with this?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Makoto felt silly for being hesitant in the first place. “Okay… let’s do it.”

They gathered around the Sachiko doll in a circle. _Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you._ Nine times. Then they ripped their pieces away.

The floor opened up to swallow them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters; things will pick up in the next chapter once everyone actually gets into Heavenly Host.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you okay?”

A girl was standing over Komaru. A girl who didn’t look like she was entirely there.

Komaru opened her eyes blearily and looked around. She was in some kind of… dilapidated classroom, it looked like. One that she didn’t recognize. And the girl in front of her…

“Chiaki?”

She wasn’t too familiar with her brother’s upperclassmen, but she thought she recognized this one. The cat backpack, the hairpin… it was her, all right. Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. Only one thing was strange: she was semi-transparent. And glowing blue.

Komaru gasped and staggered backwards. “What the hell? Are you some kind of hologram?”

“Oh…” Chiaki looked down. “I… I don’t think I should explain until you’ve calmed down a bit. More importantly… is your brother okay?”

She looked to the side. Makoto was lying on the ground. She scrambled over to him. “Makoto!”

He opened his eyes, smiling gently. “Hi Komaru. What’s…” The smile disappeared off his face as he looked around. “Wait, where are we? This isn’t the school.”

“It’s not,” Chiaki agreed. Her voice made him jump.

“Woah, Chiaki! Why are you here? And why…” He seemed to notice that she didn’t seem to be fully present. “Holy crap. Is this some kind of, like, new VR game or something?”

She laughed. “You’re completely misinterpreting the genre, and no, that’s not what’s happening here. I’ll explain, but first, are you two all right?”

“Um…” Makoto looked down at himself. A few minor scrapes and bruises, but nothing too bad. “Yeah. Komaru?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” Komaru peered at Chiaki. It wasn’t just that she was transparent; she seemed to be flickering in and out of existence. “Seriously, what’s going on with you?”

Chiaki took a deep breath. “Honestly, I’m still trying to figure it out myself, but since everything hurts and my body is lying on the ground somewhere in here… I think I’m a ghost.”

Makoto’s body went numb. “What…? No way. Don’t joke about that. You’re… dead?”

Chiaki nodded grimly. “I was killed by some ghost girl in a red dress. She said her name was Sachiko. I tried to help her, but…” She winced, then opened her mouth in a silent scream, clutching her chest and neck. Makoto and Komaru stared, confused and horrified. “She… she stabbed me,” Chiaki finished once she had regained her composure. “With a pair of scissors. If you run into her, don’t trust her.”

Komaru nodded back. “Got it.”

“Wait, so you’re just gonna believe her?” Makoto winced once he realized how that sounded. “Not that I’m saying you’re lying, Chiaki, but… this is just totally unbelievable. You can’t… I mean, I saw you just a few days ago. You can’t be…”

“But I am,” Chiaki said simply. “I’m dead. Is it okay if I go now? I think some of my classmates are in trouble.”

“No!” Komaru shouted. Makoto stared at her, and she blushed. “I… we don’t understand anything that’s going on here. I’d feel a lot more comfortable if you stayed here.”

Chiaki fidgeted. “I wanted to go check up on Hajime, but…” She looked into Komaru’s wild, desperate eyes and made a decision. “I guess I can stick with you for a little bit. Your name is Komaru, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

She smiled. “I thought so. Makoto’s told me a lot about you.”

Makoto squinted. “I… I have?”

“Don’t you remember? You came to our class’ game nights sometimes.”

“Oh… oh yeah…” He held a hand to his head. “Sorry. This is kind of a lot to process.”

“No problem,” she reassured him. “I get it. It was pretty crazy when I wound up down here, too. I’ve figured out some things about this place, if you want to hear.”

Komaru nodded eagerly. “Well, duh! What is it?”

“So, this might not make much sense, but… while your friends are still in the school, it’s impossible for you to meet up.”

Makoto looked at her in confusion. “Wait, what? So they’re, like, in a walled-off area or something?”

Chiaki shook her head. “More like… you’re all playing the same game, but you’re in different save files. You’re in the same place, but sort of an… alternate plane of existence.”

Makoto tilted his head. “Okay… I don’t get this at all.”

“Really?” Komaru looked at her brother. “I think I do. It’s like – oh!” She snapped her fingers. “Like the Upside Down in Stranger Things. I keep telling you to watch that!”

Chiaki laughed. “Yeah, kind of. Except instead of a warped separate dimension, everything is more or less the same except you’re separated.”

The boy nodded slowly. “Yeah… actually, I think I’m getting you!” His head snapped up as he realized what that meant. “Wait… we’re separated from our friends?”

Chiaki sighed. “That was the very beginning of what I said. Yes, for the most part, you’re separated from your classmates.” She screwed up her face, concentrating. “Actually, there is one more person on this plane, but you’re pretty far away.”

“Well, let’s go find them!” Komaru shouted, jumping to her feet. Makoto gave her a strange look, and she looked down in embarrassment. “I mean, we don’t know what’s going on here, and strength in numbers, right?”

Chiaki nodded. “Do you want me to take you to them? I can’t be sure who they are just yet, though, I don’t even know if they’re with my group or yours. Is that okay?”

“More than okay.” Makoto stood up, and Komaru could see a gleam coming into his eyes, that gleam of hope and determination Toko always complained about. _‘We get it. You’re the protagonist. No need to make such a big deal about it.’_ “Let’s go find our friends.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long and out-of-nowhere hiatus that I have no excuse whatsoever for, I'm back with a short and underwhelming chapter of my least cared-about fic. Yaaaay.  
> In other news, I got my first non-constructive hate comment today on a different fic! Surprisingly exhilarating. Keep 'em coming. We both know I deserve it.  
> (Yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I've basically stopped giving a fuck.)  
> Enjoy. Or don't. I have lost the capacity to care.  
> Yours,  
> Some bitch

_Hey… hey, what’s going on here?_

_We were doing the ritual, and then…_

“Are you okay?”

Ms. Yukizome was leaning over Sayaka, looking concerned. There was a small gash on her forehead, but she didn’t seem to notice. Sayaka sat up and looked around. “Yeah, but… where are we?”

The teacher shook her head. “I don’t know… it looks like some kind of school, but it’s sure not ours. Junko, you have any ideas?”

Her classmate was on her feet already, twirling one of her massive pigtails around her finger. “Yeah, like, I dunno. This is all so totally crazy right now. Like, what the hell, Sayaka? Why would you even do this?”

“It wasn’t me!” Sayaka shouted, taken aback by the forcefulness of her voice. “I-I mean, I didn’t _mean_ for this to happen! I don’t know what’s going on here any more than you do!”

“Oh, I’m not complaining.” Junko flashed her patented crescent-moon smile. “This is _soooo_ much better than being stuck back at school with all you losers. Now there’s this whole new area we get to explore!” She jumped up and down. “Isn’t that gonna be so much _fun_?”

“Junko… are you okay?” Sayaka asked cautiously. Junko had always been the type of person to look on the bright side of things, but she seemed different now. There was a tinge of malice in her eyes, and her smile looked oddly dangerous. Besides, how could she be so positive in such a weird situation? “Did you hit your head?”

Anger flashed in Junko’s eyes. “Um, no I didn’t, you fucking weirdo. Why would you even say that? I’m just being normal, you insensitive prick.” Sayaka gasped and fell back as Junko loomed over her. She wasn’t sure why, but she was suddenly more scared of Junko than she’d ever been.

“Hey!” Ms. Yukizome pulled Junko aside and put her hands on her shoulders. “I understand this is a stressful situation, but we’ve all got to keep it together. Otherwise, we’re never getting out of here. You understand?”

Junko laughed. “Bitch, please. I am more _together_ than I’ve ever been.” She clapped, making Sayaka yelp. “Now, you two get going. I’m gonna check out the new digs and then I’ll meet up with you, kapiche?”

Ms. Yukizome blinked. “Junko, I don’t think you understand. I can’t just abandon one of my students in such a strange situation. I’m not –”

“GO!” Junko snarled.

Ms. Yukizome backed up shakily. “Okay… I guess it couldn’t hurt to give you some space.” She held out her hand to Sayaka, who took it and pulled herself up. “We won’t go too far, okay?”

Junko sighed. “Does it look like I give a fuck? Just go.”

The second Ms. Yukizome and Sayaka were out of earshot, Junko collapsed onto the floor. All this confusion, this bizarre new environment… it was all so despair-inducing, she could barely contain herself. She let out a low moan, unable to stop herself.

“Are you the lady who loves despair?”

Junko sat bolt upright. There was a little girl in a red dress standing in the doorway. Which was strange, because Junko hadn’t heard her coming. “Yeah, who wants to know, you little shit?”

The girl giggled. “You’re a funny lady. My name is Sachiko. I like despair too.”

“Oh, really?” Junko asked, her interest suddenly piqued.

“Yeah,” Sachiko said excitedly. “Do you wanna make despair together?”

Junko smiled. “There is literally nothing I would rather do.”

Sachiko wasn’t exactly one for showing mercy. Even when someone tried to join her side, she would usually annihilate them, no questions asked. But this girl… this girl was different.

She was a killer, for starters. Sachiko could see it in her eyes. Even if she hadn’t killed anyone yet, she wanted to. Sachiko had seen that mad glint in so many eyes just before they tore their friends apart. But that wasn’t the only reason.

Junko wasn’t just your typical basket case, that much was obvious. She genuinely wanted to cause despair. She wasn’t just cold and detached; she wanted to make people suffer. She was so far from the boring psychopaths she’d dealt with so many times before. And because of that, she could help her.

Sachiko smiled her most deceptively angelic smile and said, “I need you to go kill some people for me.”

Junko smirked. “I like your style, sister.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was kind of short because one, it's the prologue, and two, I'm kind of testing how much people like this and want to see more to gauge how much effort I have to put into this. It probably won't matter because I basically just do whatever I want anyway because I'm a self-proclaimed selfish bitch, but it'd be good to know either way. So, comment or leave kudos if you want to see more, I guess. If you don't, feel free to send me a hate comment. It will make me cry and throw my computer out the window but at this point I probably deserve it.


End file.
